Titans North East
by FracturedSoul
Summary: A group of new kids are assembled to become Titans in a New city called GEM CITY,that is North east from Jump City. It has alot of new and old villans and heros along with new good and bad situations, This is my first one so bare with me and please R
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I don't own coca-cola which I'm going to use in this chapter. But I do own the new group of titans along with Gem City.

FracturedSoul: Okay, first of all a big hello to everyone who reads this. Second this is my first fan fiction I have ever done and am starting from scratch so please bear with me. Third and lastly please review and tell me what I need to improve on. I'll appreciate any sort of comment.

**Chapter 1**

**Naia's POV**

She finally arrived on earth after having to be in hyper sleep for two months. She finally awoke, "Finally I'm here," she thought to herself as she looked out of the window of her space capsule. She saw a big blue and green planet right in front of her ever growing bigger, due to the fact that she was getting closer to it.

"I better get ready to enter orbit and land." she said.

"I hope everything will be alright and people accept me." she thought to herself.

"And if we hurt them, who knows we might even be able to kill someone!" it was her other side thinking this.

"Shut up! You were the reason why we had to leave our home planet and I'm hoping to start with a clean slate here." Naia revolted.

She continued bickering with her other side for about five minutes.

"Okay," she said out loud, "Now, where to land this thing?" she questioned as she glanced over to her sides to find a decent location, "Ah, this place seems about right."

"**_I hope you didn't pick a boring ass place."_** her other side said within her mind.

"Shut up!" Naia retorted.

"**_I'm serious! You better hope you picked an interesting place or else, I'm taking over!"_**

"Yeah? Bullshit! You try to and you'll regret it!"

"**_Oh like you can do anything stupid we're in the same body! We share this sack of meat and bones."_**

"Whatever, we're here now and it's dark out." she said while looking outside of the window. She started to have a machine insert all of the knowledge she needed to know about the planet. Basically it was mostly used languages of the planet, most of its history, and current events. Everything else she decided to find out for herself.

After twenty minutes of packing her stuff and getting used to the language she was going to need in this part of the region.

She steps out of the ship and found that it was really dark and kind of cold out but it didn't affect her. She looked around and saw that she was right outside of the city. She was amazed at how bright and big it was.

"**_Damn, you finally picked a good spot this time_**."

"_Shut up, I always do!"_

"**_Yeah like that time you decide we go to that bar back home right…?"_**

"_Shut your mouth! We agreed never to speak of that night ever again."_

"**_But were not talking we're thinking."_**

"…_You know what I mean don't play stupid with me"_

"**_Whatever lets just destroy the ship and get going."_**

And with that, she went back into the ship, pressed a button that read "implode" and set it to go off in three minutes. This was long enough for her to get out. She started to glide out and when she got to the opening, started to fly a little faster. She stopped when she thought it was safe enough to look back. Twenty seconds later the ship started to get smaller and make strange noises until there was nothing left.

Naia sighed and said, "Well it's off to the "city" now, I guess."

She made sure she had her pack and started to walk toward the big city.

"**_Damn, it feels good to finally be able to stretch out after two months."_**

"_You said it! Hey I'm hungry. When are we going to get something to eat? You do know we haven't eaten anything since we left."_

"Duh… don't you think I know that? I mean we do share the same body."

By this time she was already entering the city and was on a side walk. She was starting to talk aloud to herself, while people were giving her strange faces, thinking that she was crazy.

She finally noticed what she was doing and turned a shade of red.

"_We better stop doing that or else we won't be able to blend in here."_

"**_Who cares what people think!"_**

"Well, we have to get them to trust us you know."

"_**How exactly are we going to do that Sherlock?"**_

She continued to argue with her other side until she came across a diner. She looked into the window and saw some people eating some strange but tasty looking food. The alien girl decided to go in and see if she could get some food. She walked in and people were just eating and talking amongst themselves, until they saw her. They started to stare at this young girl with strange clothes. It felt somewhat annoying and creepy as she walked to a table at the corner of the diner as people just stared her down until she sat. She looked around and looked everyone straight in the eye and they all seemed to look away with a shiver going down their spines.

"**_That was funny! Did you see how they all looked away as soon as I glared at them."_** other side thought.

"_That wasn't very nice."_

"**_Oh come on! Tell me you didn't like that. I mean they deserved it after staring at us like that!"_**

"_Well, I guess you have a point."_

They were interrupted by a scratchy voice.

"What will it be hun?" asked a lady with a couple of grey hair showing and a big, nefarious mole on her right cheek. She was about in her mid-40s but one could mistaken her as a seventy year old.

"Um, I don't know…" Naia said without having a clue on what to eat.

"Well we got hamburgers, any type you can think of have we got it. We also have chicken, soup, etc. So pick something and I'll bring it to you."

"I'll have 'the hamburger' please." She emphasized on the word 'hamburger'.

"Okay, anything to drink?" said the old hag. (MOLEY MOLEY MOLEY! It was bigger than the mole on that guy from Austin Powers. No, really.)

She saw that Naia was clueless on what she was talking about and decided that this girl was clearly a blonde that dyed her hair. (No offense to any blondes. I swear it was an idea my friend gave me so I just used it. Sorry once again.)

"Okay then a coke it is…That will be $8.50."

"What is this $8.50 of which you speak of?" asked a curious Naia. Obviously the machine didn't tell her about money what so ever.

"…Tell me you have money kid..."Said a very pissed off waitress.

"No, I don't have any 'money' of which you speak of!"

"So you think you can just come in here and waste my time by making an order?" the severely pissed off waitress screamed.

At this, Naia's other side took over, "No one is going to yell at us for no reason!" she began, "What the fuck is your problem lady?"

"If you don't want me here, then tell me and I shall willingly leave."

"But if you keep screaming like this," she paused for a minute and thought about the next thing we was about to say, "I will put my foot straight up your ass." The other side blurted out.

After that she let Naia take over when she did Naia immediately left the diner, while some of the customers were holding back the waitress with the **_massive_** mole on her face so that she wouldn't try to rip Naia into pieces.

As she walked on the street, she fell into deep thought.

"_Great we have none of what is called 'money' and we have nowhere to go for the fact that we will need some 'money' to find a place to stay."_

She sighed and continued to walk down the street. When all of a sudden, she heard people screaming from a big house. She flew over to where she thought she heard the screaming, hovered up to the window and saw some humans with masks on. They also had metal objects in their hands (guns). She saw on the other side of the room that there were a group of humans with their hands in the air. One of the humans with the masks was taking everything from them. She decided to help these people.

She busted the window as soon as that happened and soon after, the robbers started shooting at her. One bullet grazed her and at that point she felt a burn. She was pissed and immediately went up to the first guy and knocked him out with one punch. She used a levitating spell and sent the four robbers crashing with the roof. They all fell on to the floor and bounced twice before they finally laid there twitching. She saw that one of the robbers had gotten out of the house and went after him.

"Damn it! Where the hell did he go!" she asked while flying through the alleys until she finally saw him and swooped down to capture him. He saw this and immediately dropped the bag on the floor and got on his hands and knees and started begging her not to hurt him.

"Please don't hurt me! He—here's the money and jewelry I took!" he stuttered, "You can take it back, just please don't hurt me!" he begged for her mercy.

"Fine, I'll leave you be." and with that she took the bag and went back to the mansion and while flying back, her other side started to talk to her.

"_**Did that guy say money was in here?"**_

"Yes, I believe he did."

"**_I think we should take some and give the rest back."_**

"No it's not ours."

"**_Come on at least lets take a look."_**

She opened up the bag and saw a whole bunch of green paper and shiny objects.

"**_See there's a whole bunch of stuff in here."_**

"Fine we'll take some and bring it back." She took about seven thousand dollars and five ruby necklaces. She took the rest back and was thanked by the people who called the cops while she was gone. The cops would be there in about ten minutes but it didn't matter, she was gone by then.

FracturedSoul: Okay, here's where I end the first chapter! I know the ending of it was kind of bleh but it's late and I'm tired. I'll probably update in like a day or so.

So please review.


	2. Getting used to it all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters my city and etc.

Ok I wanted to say a special thanks to Draco Blade, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and also to one of my favorite writers BlackGothFaerie for being my only reviewers so far…and also I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but now on with the show… I mean story.

**Chapter 2 **

**Naia's POV**

As she was flying away from the mansion, her stomach started to growl. She started to descend to try to look around for a place to eat. She looked around; it was dark out and very late. She noticed that there weren't many humans out and that most of the stores and restaurants were closed.

"**_Wow, this place sure looks dead right now."_** Her other side thought

"_Well what were you expecting it's very late out right now."_ Naia Thought back

"_**I knew that you idiot, I was just saying."** _Her other side barked inside her head.

"_Hey don't get mad at me because you are the one that is feeling stupid" she slyly remarked with a touch of innocence _

"**_Look, you smart ass let's just find somewhere to eat…"_**

As soon as her other side said that in her head they started to walk around and Naia finally found a McDonald's a couple of blocks down. She stopped in front of the door remembered what happened the last time she had tried to get some nourishment for herself.

"_I hope that same incident doesn't happen here"_

"_**If it does I'm going to kick the shit out of someone!"**_

"_Look we've been through this already we've been given a chance to start over and WE are not going to mess up!" Naia screamed in her head._

"_**Fine, damn bitch you don't have to get all touchy touchy about it."**_

She walked inside and looked around, she saw a couple of tables and chairs. When finally got to a girl that seemed to be the same age as Naia behind the counter.

"Can I take your order?" asked in a monotone voice

At this point Naia had no idea what to say. For the fact that she was still new to the different kinds of food on earth.

"I'm sorry but um what do you have to eat? Naia asked in a curious tone.

The girl looked at her with a face that asked "what are you, an idiot?"

"Uh… why don't you just look behind me." The girl said pointing at the list of food and pictures of cheese burgers, McChickens, big Macs and so on.

Feeling kind of stupid she quickly pointed to something on the list.

"I think I will have that one" she stated

She girl turned around and started to giggle a little, Naia had pointed to a happy meal.

"You're funny…But seriously what really having to eat?"

Feeling even more foolish Naia pointed to something else, hoping that she hadn't pick anything that might be inappropriate for someone her age. The girl turned around and said:

"Okay, so you're going to have the number 2…what kind of drink do you want?

Naia thought for a second to try to remember what a "drink" was. To the girl Naia looked like she was just asked a extremely difficult questions that can only be found on the SAT's. A Sweat drop formed on the girl's head.

"You know what I'll just get you a Sprite!" The girl blurted out starting to get a little annoyed.

Naia just stood there looking at the girl "Sprite?" was all that came out of the her mouth in a whisper.

"Okay that will be $6.09" the girl stated coming back with the food and beverage and placing it on the register.

"_**She means money you idiot, hurry up and pay her already."**_

"_Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" Naia thought back_

"_**Psshh… yeah right"**_

With that she took out a stack of money that she obtained earlier. And gave the girl half of it. The girl's eyes went wide at seeing how much money this girl had given her. It was obvious that this girl (Naia) was not from around here. So she decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Okay, give me a second and I will be back with your change" she said while hopping to the back.

"Damn, look at all of this money! This girl has got to be an absolute complete idiot." She thought while counting the money.

"Maybe I should just give it back to her…NAH!" She said while putting the money most of the money in her pocket and putting a ten dollar in the cash register.

She gave Naia back her change. Naia immediately put the change away thanked the girl, took her food and went to sit down.

"_**Damn, that shit looks good" Naia's other side said happily**_

"_Wow...not even one full day on this planet and you have already learned most of the dirty language that is region of the planet has to offer."_

"**_So? I'm just talking, unlike you; I mean come on (dirty languages) her other side said in a taunting tone._**

"_Shut up! I am just trying to be proper; anyway the food does look delectable."_

She sat down and starred at the food for a minute, she didn't know where to start. So she just picked up one of the cheeseburgers and took a bite. Her eyes went wide she was in heaven. All of the flavors combined in her mouth she finished with that bite and instantly went for the second and the third, next thing she new that one was gone.

She went for the next one like a savage hunting for its next meal. She finished the second one within seconds and had just finished the last sip of soda. She paused for a second and burped really loud.

"Excuse me." Naia said as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

She looked around to the girl behind he counter and thanked her and said that she would be back when she could. The girl just nodded and walked to the back of the place and said:

"Okay, that girl is just plain out wired...but still she seems nice."

While this was happening Naia had just exited the McDonald's, she started to think.

"_**Hey, uh… where are we supposed to spend the night?" her other side asked.**_

"_Hmm… there should be a place called a hotel somewhere around this area." Naia thought._

"_All we have to do is just look for it."_

"_**You better be right." Her other side threatened**_

"_Or what? You do remember we're in the same body you idiot." Naia shot back_

"_**Listen Bitch; let's just find the damn hotel or whatever it is."**_

She levitated about 5 feet and started to fly around. After about 20 minutes of searching, she had finally found the hotel. She entered inside and saw people sitting in the lounge talking amongst themselves. She went up to the clerk and asked for a room. The Bell clerk looked up and saw what she was wearing and said:

"Sorry we don't take in homeless people… but I know of a nice shelter 3 blocks from here."

"_**What the fuck, this asshole thinks we're poor."**_

"_It's probably our clothes, just calm down."_

"No sir we're not poor, and we do have money, just so you know." Naia stated while taking out some money. When the clerk saw the money his eyes automatically turned into dollar signs.

"I'm so sorry madam would you like a nonsmoking or no smoking room?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh… nonsmoking I guess." Naia said in a confused tone.

"Would you like our biggest suite with our biggest bed? The clerk asked again

"Yes please." She said

"Now how long will you be staying with us?" He asked almost drooling over the money.

"_How many days do you think we'll have to stay her? She asked her other side_

"_**The hell should I know… look I think we have enough money for tonight and them some, but we should only pay for tonight and see how everything goes."**_

"_Okay…"_

"I am only going to stay for tonight, if I wish to stay longer I shall let you know." She remarked

"Yes… madam, now if you can give me your name and your preferences."

"Ok, my name is Naia Cas'tek'kraz and I wish to have a "T.V." in my room along with whatever else you find recommendable." Naia said.

As the bill continued to go up the clerk became happier." Yes Madam right away." Was all he said.

After a few minutes of typing he came up to a grand total of $4,583.63 he counted the stack of money took what he needed and gave the rest back to the young girl in front of him. Naia just put it back right away into her pack. He also gave her a key and directed her to her room.

Once there she looked around the room. She saw a big screen T.V., a state of the art laptop, a big bed and so on. She walked up to the laptop while dropping her sac on the bed. She sat down on the chair right in front of the laptop.

"_How do you turn it on?"_

"_**Why don't we just look for a button?"**_

"_Uh...I knew that."_

"_**Yeah right."**_

She pressed all the buttons once that way she could know which would be the button that turns it on after a couple of minutes she found the button that turned it on. She started to look at all the programs. And she actually started to learn everything there was to everything program in minutes.

After a while there she decided to see what the T.V. did. She turned it on and started watching the News. They were showing the Teen Titans in action and had just stopped Red X's plan to steal the world's largest supply of Zenotheum, but he had gotten away.

After a while of watching, she fell asleep around 1:30 a.m.

**2:30 a.m.**

She woke up do to the smell and taste of smoke crawling down her throat. She looked

Around and saw the dark smog around the room. She grabbed her stuff and flew right through the window. She turned around and saw the huge building engulfed in flames. Thinking quickly she conjured up a spell that automatically started to make the sky cry with rain and roar with thunder. So that the flames could be easily taken care of.

"**_Damn, How the fuck did this happen?"_** her other side thought

"_It doesn't matter at the moment. We must save the humans that are inside." _

"_**Aw, come on every creature for themselves."**_

"_Are you really that…FUCKED UP!"_

"_**As in matter a" **she was cut off by Naia "Okay. Look just help me with this just this once, please." _ She asked in a pleading tone in her head.

"…**_Fine…goody two shoes bitch."_**

"_I heard that and…thank you."_

She went back into the burning building. Went through her door and saw flames everywhere.

"Is any body here!" she screamed out in a panicked voice.

She finally heard someone scream back "Please help us."

"Where are you?" She screamed back.

"We're stuck in the elevator!" she heard them scream back.

She went down the hall and found the elevator door. She kicked the door until it fell back. She looked down and saw the elevator. She started to chant some words (I got to get some spells for her, if anyone wants to help me with that it would be highly appreciated.) and the elevator started glow a light green. It immediately shot up towards the ceiling and straight through the roof. After, she made another spell to safely set the elevator next to a nearby fire truck.

**Okay, I know I didn't put a lot of action in this one. But it's all set up for the next chapter which is when I will give a description for Naia as well as another one of my characters. So please review and tell me what you think so far. **


	3. To save or to be saved

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters or places within the show. But what I do own are my characters and my city and what ever else I make up.

Triggerdflame: Hello everyone, another special thanks to Chris, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and once again to BlackgothFaerie for reviewing my story. I keep getting writer's block for some reason, but I got chapter 3 right here, so enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Naia's POV**

After a whole hour of rescuing people, being thanked and interviewed by the media. Naia was extremely exhausted. She sat down a couple of blocks away from the hotel, which by now was just a big pile of rubble. She gave out a huge sigh of exhaustion.

"_**Damn that was some hard ass work."**_

"_You wanted action didn't you? Well you got some."_

"_**True but … like DAMN, 309 people, we saves that many people and only in one building. They were like cockroaches all in one spot. Except that the ones in this planet are way smaller than the ones on Scrontex."**_

"…_Yes, there were many people in that vicinity."_

Then a thought finally came to them both…**_"Where the fuck, are we going to stay!"_**

"_**Where will we continue to stay tonight!"**_

Was what they thought at the same time.

"Well I guess we better start looking for a place to stay the night." She said to herself and with that she stood up and started walking.

**Mean While…**

**Chris's POV**

He looked at the mirror and saw a 17 year old wearing a dark grey hoody with dark baggy jeans and the uptowns that have black dark grey and grey on them. He couldn't see his face do to the shadows that the hood provided. He then turned around and then Said to his brother.

"Hey you sure you don't want to go out? We're all ganna meet up in 40 minutes at the movies. And then we're ganna hit up a club near by."

His brother was on his laptop that he himself made. Checking his stocks and making money very efficiently. Without out even turning to look at him:

"No not tonight I feel like staying home, but if anything I'll call you up. And remember don't "he was cut off by his brother

"Don't use my powers unless I have to… yeah, yeah I know. Damn sometimes I wonder who the older brother is within the two." He said in an annoyed tone.

"_Damn it's not like it's that big of a deal, I mean no one will see my face if I use my powers."_

"Aight so I'm out, I talk to you later." He said going for the door.

"Later."

As soon as he closed the door he phased right down the stairs and reappeared right outside of their building. He started heading for the movies when he received a call.

"Yo" he answered

"Hey where are you? The movie is about to start man." A voice said through the other line.

"Mybad, I was trying to convince Kevin to come with us." Chris said trying to explain.

"Okay… anyways you got 10minutes to get here" His friend said.

"Aight I'll be there in 8." Chris said finally hanging up.

"I guess I should take the roof tops to get there faster." He said while phasing up to the roof of his building. After he got there he immediately started to jump from roof to roof.

After about 5 minutes of hopping from roof to roof. He heard a scream about 30 blocks away. He sighed took out his phone and called his friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey, go in and see the movie without me, I'm going to be late." Chris said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine… but we're still going to a club later right? A disappointed girl asked on the other line.

"Of course, just tell the others that I'll meet you later." He reassured her.

"Aight, bye."

"One."

As soon as he clicked off his phone, he proceeded towards the location of where the scream was heard.

**Naia's POV**

"**_Damn we've checked 5 more hotels and all of them a full." _**Naia's other side thought.

"_Yes this is quite troublesome."_

"_**Yeah, kind of makes you wish you didn't implode our ship huh?"**_

"_Shut up, what's done is done. No need to regret anything now."_

Just then a huge scream came out of nowhere." AHHHHH!" HELP ME!"(I know it sound stupid) a female had screamed out about a block away.

"**_What the hell was that!" _**Naia's other side asked.

"_That was a scream, you know what you all of those other creatures do, when we were on that other planet. When I couldn't control you for shit!" _Naia thought in a pissed off tone.

"**_Oh yea … ok cool." _**Her other side thought in a pleased tone.

"_You're sick, you know that?" _Naia thought disgusted at her other side.

"_**Why, thank you."**_

"… _You know what, let's go!"_

"**_Where are we going?" _**Her other side asked in utter confusion.

"_To help."_

Her whole body completely stopped.**_ "Hold up, I said I was only allowing the helping of the humans in the hotel. " Naia's other side said._**

"_Come on, please?... Okay look at it this way you will get to kick some ass. And I won't hold you back, which means will get to do whatever you want." Naia said in a final attempt to reason with her other side._

"_**Seriously, you won't hold me back?"**_

"_No."_

**_Then what the fuck are we waiting for! Let's go!"_** With that Naia took off.

When she got there, Naia saw a whole group of thugs surrounding a girl. Her clothes had been ripped and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She counted how many thugs there were. She counted 13 thugs. Naia's other side smiled and said:

"_**Let the fun begin."**_

With that she glided over to the first thug which didn't notice her. That is until, she grabbed him by the neck and went up about 30 feet and pile-drived him right on to another one of the thug's head. At that same exact moment all that was heard were screams of pain and the sound of bones crushing. All of the other thugs turned around.

One of the thugs just screamed out "What the fuck just happened?"

As they stared in complete shock at the two bodies that were entwined together from the waist down. Next to the thing that looked like an experiment gone wrong, was a girl with long black hair, violet eyes, a cape similar to raven's. But it didn't have a hood and it went down all the way to her feet, its color was forest green. She was also wearing a burgundy colored tank top that seemed to be made out of some sort of metal. She also wore a matching burgundy skirt that went down to her Knees; it too had the metal appeal to it. She had the body of a goddess; her skin was a light chocolate brown. She was also wearing forest green and burgundy boots.

The leader of the gang said "Damn! Look boys we got a feisty one and she looks better than any girl I've ever seen…Get her!

Naia just waited until the first one got to her, and as soon as he was only a foot away with his fist raised. She immediately did a round house kick and landed her foot right on his on his elbow. Causing it to bend the opposite way it was originally intended to bend. A shriek of pain erupted from his mouth, but before he could finish it she cast a fire ball into her hand and trusted it into his mouth and let out a laugh and he fell to the floor and severe pain, seeing as how he was being burned from the inside. But just before he finally hit the ground she ripped off the arm she had broken two minutes ago. And with terrifying speed she smacked another thug that was about to hit her with a bat. She hit him right in the head causing his neck to crack.

Naia grabbed his body by the legs and then her hands started to glow her intentions were to pull out his spinal cord and use it as a whip. But she had to stop in order to turn around and slaughter the other two thugs that tried to sneak up behind her. She dropped the lifeless body to the floor.

"How dare you interrupt me!" She screamed at them.

She lifted them up into the air chanted a spell and a barrage of huge lighting bolts struck the two thugs and in an instant they were dead. Seeing this, the rest of the thugs ran away.

"Hey where are all of you guys going?" The leader yelled in udder confusion and anger.

"You worthless bags of bones" he screamed out. He turned around and to Naia and started shooting at her, she dodged two of them and quickly ran towards him evading every single shot. She got to him within in seconds and gave him an upper cut right to his face. He went up in the air, and backdown in the blink of an eye. She went right away to the girl, who was knocked out; Naia guessed that he probably knocked her out while she was busy whooping ass.

"Good she is still alive and no major injuries." Naia's other side said with relief.

Just then, she a sharp pain on her neck. She felt a sharp pain on her what the hell she raised her hand and took off the dart that was stuck to it. She suddenly started to feel numb.

"What the hell is this? I can't move." Both Naia and her other side thought.

Then she fell right to the ground. All she heard were foot steps; she finally heard his voice again.

"Shit, you bitch you broke my nose" he said his face was full of blood.

"You better be a good fuck!" he said to her as he went to grab her hair.

**So yea, I know just when it was getting good I left you all at a cliffhanger! HA**

**Anyways next chapter I'm going to show you all a bit of what my other character can do. And who knows I might present my other character. It's hard making a story from scratch. Ok the so read review and if any questions or suggestions please don't hesitate to say them.**


End file.
